


Low Cut, See Through

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But is also in super horny mode, Car Sex, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hank's feeling a little guilty, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader is... a thottie lmao, Road Head, Seduction, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, there's a lot going on here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Whoops, I wrote more smut lol But I've been wanting to write this for months and now it's here in all it's self indulgent glory!! Is it good? I've no idea!! This is the first thing I've written in about 2-3 months, so I'm a little rusty. Regardless, I hope you still enjoy reading what I wrote!!Anyways, I proofread this myself so there will be errors. Enjoy!!





	Low Cut, See Through

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote more smut lol But I've been wanting to write this for months and now it's here in all it's self indulgent glory!! Is it good? I've no idea!! This is the first thing I've written in about 2-3 months, so I'm a little rusty. Regardless, I hope you still enjoy reading what I wrote!!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so there will be errors. Enjoy!!

This isn't how Hank expected his day to go.

 

Hank had awoken earlier that day feeling slightly better than usual. It was probably thanks to the fact that he didn't have to go into work. Though, if he were being honest with himself, it was because you were going to be spending the remainder of the weekend at his place.

 

It was a quiet evening that went by quickly as he sat in front of his TV. Connor was supposed to go and bring you back to the house, but those plans changed on a dime.

 

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Hank. It had somehow slipped my mind that my maintenance needs to be conducted today. Would you please pick her up instead?"

 

Hank had groaned audibly at that, a sound that Connor took as approval and waltzed out the door.

 

Now, half an hour later, he was at the college party you had attended to get you. It was a rowdy party, something that he had expected it to be. It reminded him of his college days, when he drank for fun and hung out with anyone who was willing to. Even the atmosphere felt nostalgic to him as he had meandered around looking for you. 

 

When he did find you, you were dancing along with the music, hips and body swaying to the beat. He barely registered going up to you in that moment, too transfixed on how your body moved so hypnotically in the darkened room. 

 

When he came to, however, you had somehow ended up having Hank pressed up against the wall as you danced against him, thumping bass resonating in his chest and your ass on his pelvis.

 

The flip of the situation was enough to give him whiplash, confusion and the undeniable feeling of lust filling him. The other people in the party didn't seem to notice what you were doing to Hank, either too drunk or too busy with their own thing. Regardless, Hank could feel himself hardening underneath your ministrations. He thought that you had to have been tipsy at the most, but to be so brazen about it all had him reeling. It stirred something deep within himself that he tried to keep hidden from you. A dark lust that ran throughout his entire body, tainting his mind with thoughts of you in many precarious positions.

 

He felt wrong for thinking of you that way. You had told him multiple times that you looked up to him--though he struggled to see what compelled you to do so--and that you thought of him as being close to you. He felt as if he were betraying that image of him in your head with his want of you, especially now. Hank didn't want to change how you felt, but he would be lying if he wasn't somewhat enjoying the dance you were providing for him.

 

Hank's hands hovered around your rolling hips, his eyes glued to the swell of your ass rhythmically grinding and bouncing against him. You were a skirt, he noticed suddenly, short and black. His fingers itched to raise them up and see what you wore underneath. Would he see cotton? Silk? Lace? A thong? Nothing? Despite the almost overwhelming shame he felt, he couldn't help but to wonder at the possibilities. 

 

You looked over your shoulder at him then, an impish smirk on your lips. You licked your lips and leaned back until all of your back was pressed against his front, swirling your hips to the beat of the song.

 

"Do you like it, daddy?" You purred into his ear, your hands cupping your breasts. "Do you wanna see more?"

 

Those words affected him more than they should have. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Do you want to see more? He felt as if he were in a dream and that he would wake up at any second to come stained sheets. To know that this was real and he couldn't smell booze on your breath, however? It excited him. Thrilled him. Enticed him.

 

He was then pushing you off of him. It was rougher than he intended and you stumbled in your heels but he quickly caught you. He started escorting you back to the car and tried to keep his hands in the most safe spots on your body. He honestly surprised himself but not fucking you against the wall then. The urge was so strong and knotting in his gut, his hands still twitched at the need to bend you over the nearest surface.

 

But he wasn't some child, some kid or teen who's never been turned on before. He could deal with the lust, the want, the need. But whenever you touch him? All reason and logic, the two things that were drilled into his head throughout his life, seemed to slip threw his fingers.

 

When both of you finally got into the car, he looked you over, intending to seem stern and disappointed. He quickly got distracted instead.

 

Your lips were still curled in that lustful smirk, though now he could see you had dark red lipstick on. It suited you, the color enticing him further. Your shirt was see through, your bra clad chest easily seen beneath. It was lacy, he couldn't help but notice, the design looking to be intricate and lovely. He could only hope your panties looked the same even as he internally cursed at himself for thinking it. Then his eyes got to your legs. You had crossed them, the expanse of your legs seeming to go on forever. It made your miniskirt look even tinier around your thighs and was enough to make him clench his jaw as sinful thoughts passed him by. Your legs looked soft and pliant, almost as if they begged for him to dig his fingers in to see the marks they'd leave.

 

"You didn't answer my earlier question," you hummed, fingertips trailing over your thighs.

 

Hank's eyes snapped to yours, a frown playing at his lips. He wasn't sure what had gotten into you but a part of him hoped it ended with him inside of you.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, finally turning over the engine to drive home. He was able to keep his tone gruff and rough, though he was sure you could hear the thickness of lust just underneath the surface.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when you let out an airy giggle, the sound sending a chill down his spine. He risked a glance at you from the corner of his eye and immediately wished he hadn't.

 

You had propped your right for on his dashboard, giving him a clear view of the lacy panties you wore as you gently rubbed your thighs. Your head was leaned back on the headrest, showing off your neck and collarbone in one of the most tantalizing ways he's ever seen.

 

The sight of you exposing yourself like that to him was enough to give him pause. He was so tempted to take you right then and there, but a honk brought him out of his revere and put him back on track.

 

He had ran a stop light while he was looking at you. He saw in his rear view mirror that the other car was slightly out of its stopping zone, but was otherwise fine. He felt bad for not caring much at the moment.

 

He covered it up by feigning being upset. "Ah, for the love off--" He groaned and frowned. "Put your foot down and cover yourself! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

 

You didn't obey, clearly seeing through him. "You know exactly what I'm doing, daddy. I'm giving you a show."

 

He acted like hearing you call him daddy in such a smooth tone didn't make his cock twitch in his pants. "First the party, now this? What has gotten into you?"

 

"I want you, Hank."

 

The statement should have been obvious with your recent behavior, but it still felt as though it came out of left field. Those were words he always wanted to hear fall from your lips. Those were words he thought of as he jerked himself off, clutching an article of your clothing to his nose to further immerse himself.

 

I want you, Hank.

 

That sentence would haunt him forever.

 

He couldn't respond. He couldn't think of anything to say. Hell, he could barely tell if he was on the right path home or not. The dark streets all looked the same to him, a long stretch to nowhere. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter than he should have. He could hear the leather crinkling under his palms, the feeling of it twisting momentarily grounding him.

 

"I want you so bad, daddy," you purred, hands moving from your thighs to your breasts, gently massaging them. "I know you want me, too. I've seen the way you look at me. So why don't you take me?"

 

Hank still didn't respond to you. His blood was thrumming in his ears, his cock hard, twitching and leaking. There was already a wet spot through his jeans with how much pre come there was. He could hardly think of anything aside from you. Your voice. Your touch. Your hips. Your breasts. It took all of him to no leap over the console and take you.

 

"Please, Hank," you whispered, hands under your skirt, pulling your panties aside. "I need you."

 

As soon as Hank heard the distinctly wet sound your fingers in your arousal, he knew he lost. He was too far gone to deny himself any longer.

 

He came to a stop at a stop sign, the surrounding area thankfully empty. He was breathing hard out of his nose, heart bumping hard inside his chest. He looked over at you to watch as you played with yourself. You were pumping your finger in and out of yourself with one hand while the other lifted your shirt and pulled down your bra, your breasts slipping out. You flicked your hardened nipples, giving him a look that he'd see in his dreams. You were moaning, soft and sweet and lovely. It was pure music to his ears and fodder for his fantasies.

 

Your eyes connected to his as he lifted his hips enough to pull his pants down to his thighs. He needed some way to release the tension building within him from the sight you provided. He thought he should feel some sort of shame at the fact that he was clearly jerking himself off in front of you. He could hardly help himself at that point, not with how you tempted him so.

 

You seemed to like being watched, a small giggle leaving you as you fingered yourself faster. Your eyes roamed over him and he shivered, feeling exposed in all the best ways.

 

God, he felt as if he could finish himself off just from watching you. He knew on some level that had to be wrong, but it wasn't as if he was going to stop now. He was in too deep, too far gone to go back. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. He knew his conscious would beat himself up over this later, but in the moment he didn't want to care. In that moment, he just wanted to pull over and fuck you until neither of you could take anymore. He wanted to feel you on his cock, to hear what sounds you would make. He wanted to come on your face. Or would your prefer for him to come inside of you? 

 

He tried--and failed--to push those thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes, trying to steel his resolve. It obviously failed, but he at least was able to drive off from the stop sign.

 

He kept one hand on his cock as he drove, barely keeping tabs on where he was going. His mind kept tugging him back to the fact that you were fingering yourself in his car. That you wanted him. That he wanted you. That you--

 

"Oh, fuck!"

 

Hank's thoughts were cut off from your lips wrapping around his cock. You batted his hand away as you sucked him down, your tongue roaming along his length. He almost came down your throat when you took all of him down. Hank wasn't expecting you to do that, for you to swirl your tongue around his head as you pulled back, sliding him back down with ease. Your cheeks hallowed as you pulled back up, coming off of him with a 'pop' sound only to go back down.

 

It drove him utterly wild. He clenched his jaw and stopped in the middle of the vacant road to rest his head on the steering whee. You didn't stop your ministrations, only redoubled your efforts. Hank moaned and placed a hand on top of your head, feeling the bobbing motion you were putting to work on him. He wanted so desperately to grip your hair and buck up into your mouth with abandon, to hear you gagging on his cock as he let loose. He restrained himself and instead took a deep breath, exhaling a moan of your name.

 

He could hardly concentrate with your mouth on him, humming softly to drive vibrations along him that had him twitching in your mouth. Still, he knew he had to get out of the road, so he sat up and started driving again, searching around for somewhere to stop. It didn't take long for him to spot a vacant parking lot and he swerved into it. His desire was reaching heights he hadn't imagined when he parked in a darker corner of the parking lot. He killed the engine with shaking fingers, breath stuttering past his lips. He didn't care to see the store they were in front of, too busy basking in the warmth of your mouth.

 

"Shit, baby," he moaned, hips rolling as he leaned his head back on the headrest. "Keep that up and I'm gonna come."

 

You rose up and off of him then, giggling softly at his grunt of mild irritation. He knew you were teasing him as you brought your lips up to his ear, flicking your tongue out to slide against the edge, suckling at his earlobe. The ghosting of your breath across his ear and face made him shiver. Despite the warmth flooding him from your soft lips and slick tongue, he wanted to please you, too. He waited far too long to do nothing but receive and not give anything in return.

 

Before you got too carried away, Hank pushed you back into your seat. It was rougher than he intended, but he felt as though he was running on nerves and adrenaline. When you looked up at him with those hooded eyes and sultry smirk, he was sure that if he didn't do something right then and there that he'd go mad with desire. 

 

You didn't resist as he maneuvered your leg to prop on the dashboard, mimicking your earlier stance. Once you were positioned, cunt exposed to his leering gaze and trembling fingers, he thought he reached the height of the night. He could smell your excitement and it only served to double his own, his mind focusing entirely on hearing you moan his name like he had dreamed of too many nights to count. He kept your panties pulled to the side with one hand as he moved the other south to start a slow trail up.

 

He slid his fingers from your inner knee and and your thigh, gentle and feather light. It wasn't the most smooth glide with his fingers still shaking, but he was able to make it work. You spread your legs further for him as he got closer to where he desired most, a soft whimper of "Daddy..." leaving your lips. That one word was driven into his skull as his fingers finally reached their destination, slipping across your wet lips, teasing. It was frightening how much it affected him, but he could hardly care at that moment, not with you softly sighing at his gentle touches. 

 

It didn't take long for it to turn headier, however. Hank could only hold back for so long, but when he finally spread you open and heard the telltale wetness accompanying the action he knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy the night with you. He covered his fingers in your slick before bringing them up to your clit, circling it in a way he hoped you enjoyed. The resounding moan that left your lips would forever be planted in his memories. 

 

He looked up at your face, at your 'o' shaped mouth, at the need clouding your eyes, the need for him. He wanted to hear you moan over and over again, to know that he was making you feel good, making you cry out for more. It drove him to slide his fingers inside of your wet heat and he was damn glad he did. You threw his head back as he fingered you, relishing in the sound of your wetness being moved around. He thrust his digits in and out of you, quickening his pace and crooking his fingers up. Your reaction was immediate and strong. You threw your head back and rolled your hips, back bowing as your moans suddenly increased in volume. 

 

Hank made sure to do that over and over again, curling and uncurling his fingers as he drove them into you. You felt deliciously and decadently soft inside, walls fluttering around him and juices flowing out of you to stain the edges of your skirt and the leather seat beneath. Something about that made him go faster and harder, leaning forward for better coverage as you cried out for him.

 

"Like that, like that, like that, yes!" You shouted, your hands going to your breasts to roughly massage them. "Fuck, daddy, yes!"

 

Hank could hardly respond. His mouth felt thick with his wan and partly disbelief. He instead watched your face for your reactions, his own mouth slightly agape as he concentrated. Your eyes were screwed shut and mouth open, the slightest of smiles curling the corners. Every little twitch or change in your expression he tried to memorize. This was something that he would never be able to--

 

"I'm coming!"

 

Just as you yelled that, Hank was pulling out, planning on plunging his fingers back in but something wet hit his hand. Looking down, he saw that you were squirting as you came, the liquid arcing to hit his dashboard near your foot. It wasn't something he expected and he could do nothing but watch as it happened, fascinated. It was over soon, much to his chagrin, and you lay there in his car seat panting heavily.

 

Slowly, he drug his gaze back to your face, seeing a bit of shame residing in your eyes. "I-I'm sorry," you murmured, turning your gaze away. "I should have warned you that I do that sometimes."

 

Hank responded by kissing you.

 

Your surprised squeak was swallowed by him as he opened his mouth to taste more of you. He licked along your lips, dragged it across a row of teeth, and swiped it over your eager tongue. He explored every bit of your mouth he could, glad to feel you reciprocating his enthusiasm. He wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of kissing you, of nibbling along your bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. He could do that all day, to keep your lips locked with his in a passionate embrace until the sun finally rose.

 

You did pull back, however, leaving him wanting to reach for you. You took deep breaths, a laugh filtering between them. 

 

"I guess you didn't mind it?"

 

It took him a second to remember what you were talking about, but he shook his head in response. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. It takes more than that to turn me off."

 

"I'm glad to hear it, daddy."

 

There goes that damned word again. He swore you were using it purely to watch the color rise in his cheeks, though it's not as if he could blame you. He could hear that word drip from your lips as long as you willed it and, somehow, the thought felt more natural to him than he expected.

 

While he was lost in his thoughts, you opened the door and got out, motioning for him to follow. It didn't take him long to do so, kicking his pants off in the process. You were standing in front of the hood of the car, already bent over and wiggling your hips in the air, followed by a sharp slap of your hand connecting with your ass.

 

"What are you waiting for?" The words were purred from your lips, sickly sweet and tempting. "I'm waiting."

 

That was all the encouragement he needed to get behind you, one hand getting his cock into position while the other moved your panties to the side, resting on your cheek. He slid the head of his cock between your lips, feeling your wetness coat it. Slowly, he pushed inside of you, feeling your walls parting to allow him in. He could have wept when he finally bottomed out, both of you moaning at the feeling.

 

You were so tight, wrapping around and fitting to him like a glove. It was a satisfying, fulfilling feeling. He doesn't remember feeling that way for quite some time and it only felt right to remember it with you. 

 

He waited patiently, wanting to make sure you were comfortable. Hurting you was one of the last things he wanted to do to you, so he sat as still as he could until you gave him the green light. As soon as you nodded, however, he was quick to start thrusting into you. He kept it slow at first, wanting to relish how it felt to be inside of you. It was an added bonus that you quickly got impatient, wiggling your hips and whining to urge him to go faster. Hank resisted you, keeping his pace moderate yet deep.

 

He leaned forward as he thrust into you, clearly able to hear the whimpers that left past your lips. He trailed his own lips across your clothed shoulder and up to your face, clumsily reaching for your mouth. When your lips connected with his for the second time that night, whatever control he had somehow built up came crashing down. 

 

Hank began to thrust harder into you. Deeper and faster he went, his tongue slipping into your mouth as you cried out for him. The sound of his skin slapping against yours echoing in the empty parking lot coupled with your loud moans were intoxicating to him. He couldn't believe he was able to refrain himself from approaching you for so long. You felt so damn good, hot and wet, inviting. He couldn't get enough so he dug his fingers into your hips as yours slid across the hood for purchase. He never wanted to stop hearing you even if the both of you were to be caught. He felt drunk on you and he wanted--no, needed--to have more.

 

He broke the kiss in favor of leaning back to prop one of his feet on the lip of the front bumper. The simple change in position added more power to his thrusts, his cock reaching deeper than before. You seemed to like it just as much as he did, propping your hips to have him hit even deeper inside of you. He slid a hand over your mouth, stifling your cries of pleasure. He didn't add much pressure to that, your moans still easily heard by him. There was just something about making both you and the car rock rhythmically that he had to have more of.

 

"Who's fucking you good, huh? Who's cock is gonna make you come?" Hank rasped out, looking down at you with squinted eyes. "Tell me."

 

"Yours, daddy! You, you, you!"

 

Your affirmation thrilled him, the sweet high pitched squeal of words that left you wrapping around him like vines. 

 

"That's right, baby. All me."

 

"You fuck me so good, daddy," you moaned out, head thrown back. "Fuck me like I'm yours!"

 

Hank wasn't sure what possessed him to lean down to your ear, the hand that was over your mouth went to your hair, pulling hard as he whispered headily in your ear. "You are mine."

 

The sound that left you was unlike one he's ever heard before, but it was clearly a good one. He pulled harder on your hair, a choked moan for more being his reward. He normally wasn't one for pulling hair, especially since he thought it was hurting you and he didn't want to hurt you. Maybe you liked being hurt, if only a little? He could work with it this time, tugging on your hair to hear even more pleased gasps and whines force themselves out from your open mouth.

 

Hank leaned back up, a hand on your hip while the other stayed in your hair. He fucked you like his life depended on it and at that point for him it may as well have. Sweat was beading along his brow and slipping down the side of his face. He was sure the unabashed sounds the two of you were making were enough to grab someone else's attention though the thought wasn't enough to make him want to stop. Hank was too caught up in making you scream for him, whether you said his name or daddy didn't matter to him right then. So long as you were making some sort of pleased sound he was more than satisfied. 

 

"Hank, daddy!" You turned your head to look back at him as best as you could, eyes half lidded and breathing labored in between words. "I'm so close. So, so close."

 

"Then let go, baby."

 

And let go you did.

 

Hank pulled out and moved slightly to the side, expecting you to squirt again. You did so, body shivering as you came hard, the liquid hitting the ground with a small, wet splash. Your back bowed and he could see your eyes rolling back until you finally calmed, body trying to relax without falling off the car. 

 

Hank came to your aid, holding your body up. "Do you want to stop now?"

 

You shook your head, to winded to speak. You motioned to your ass, pressing it against him in an invitation to keep going.

 

Hank chuckled as he positioned himself back at your sopping entrance, already feeling your cunt flutter at the contact. "You sure? You can tell me to stop whenever."

 

You waved your hand noncommittally at him in response, nodding.

 

"You better hold on, then."

 

As soon as Hank had slid back into you, he was back at his old pace, his orgasm swiftly approaching. You could hardly form words as he fucked into you, opting instead to mewl and moan various pleased sounds, trembling underneath his adept treatment. His hands went to your ass, pulling the cheeks apart to watch himself go in and out of you. His attention was suddenly focused solely on the sight, of where the two of you joined. He felt drawn in by it, imprinting the sight into his mind to remember for a later date. He was sure he'd think on it often.

 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna--"

 

Hank cut himself off as he pulled out at the last second, coming in thick, long ropes across the globe of your ass. He sucked air in harshly through his teeth as he jerked himself off to keep it going, his balls feeling as though they were being drained. Some landed on your panties and skirt, staining the material as it cooled and soaked in. As his body slowed, he suddenly realized how much energy he used up on fucking you. 

 

He stumbled back, catching himself on the hood of the car and moving to rest beside you. Both of you had your upper bodies lied out across, panting heavily and smiling lopsidedly at each other. 

 

"Sorry about the mess." He mumbled. "I should have something to clean it up with."

 

"I hope so," you rasped out with a broken laugh, slowly propping yourself up with your arms.

 

It took Hank a bit to find the rag he was looking for, but he soon had the two of you cleaned up as best he could and back in the car. For a moment, the both of you just sat beside each other, your highs dying down and reality setting in. Hank suddenly felt suffocated in the car and brought the engine to life, clearing his throat and rolling the windows down before driving off.

 

His mind was much clearer now that his desire was sated and he was easily able to find his way home even in the darkened streets. The ride there was quiet, the radio off and only the sounds of the bugs outside the car as it whizzed by. It was a bit awkward even as you sat in the driveway beside him. The car had been turned off for quite some time and the chill of the cool air was seeping in and yet neither one of you made the move to leave the car. 

 

Hank cleared his throat again, deciding to speak first. "So, uh..." He mumbled eloquently, already trailing off. 

 

It was hard for him to find the words to say, hoping he wasn't going to sound too forward or not forward enough. He knew he didn't want that to be a one time thing, but was that what you wanted? He really shouldn't be afraid of denial now; he's already gotten something he's wanted, right? Hank knew he wanted more than just sort of fuck buddy situation with you, but he couldn't let it end like this.

 

"Can we be more than what we are now?"

 

Your word caught him off guard but also exactly mirrored what he was thinking. He smiled at you, not able to hide the excitement at actually getting what he truly wanted from you. A relationship.

 

"So long as you don't mind being with some old man like me."

 

"Pffft!" You dismissed him with a small wave, rolling your eyes at his joke. "You're not that old."

 

"Old enough to be your daddy."

 

Surprisingly enough, you blustered at that, cheeks reddening at his remark. 

 

Before you could properly speak, he reached across the seat and kissed you, soft and gently. 

 

No matter how much of a sap he knew he'd sound like if he said it aloud, the kiss the two of you shared had to have been the sweetest and uplifting parts of the entire night.


End file.
